


Rid of the Monster

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Shadowed Stars [5]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Don’t copy to another site, GFY, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: Bester tries to worm his way in and disrupt the quartet of Talia, Susan, Marcus, and Neroon. And finds that no matter what the Psi Corps may think of the two rogue telepaths, they aren't as vulnerable as they seem just because they're away from the Black Star.





	Rid of the Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to [Burned and Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/824873/chapters/48553928), the latest chapter of [Black Star, White Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/824873).

Talia staggers as they're walking on a promenade next to the river flowing through the city, her mouth opening on a silent gasp. Susan can feel the slimy sensation of someone sliding beneath Talia's defenses like oil. Past them as if they're nothing, and she bares her teeth as she presses what to look for into the minds of Marcus and Neroon.

Letting them go hunting while she creeps back along that oily path, the owner focused on disrupting Talia's mind and her connection to the rest of them. Drawing her strength from knowing they're invisible to the Psi Cop, from the depth of the connection they'd built over the last three years, letting the deeps of their minds twine into something more than the sum of its parts.

Her rage at the Corps had never truly faded, even once she and Talia were free. Even when they had the unspoken protection of one of the more powerful civilizations of the galaxy. A smoldering coal that she kept safe and cherished in a little box, waiting for tinder to set alight.

Or another mind. Susan draws the ember from its box, letting it flare into bright flame, blowing sparks out over the intruding mind even as Neroon provides her the image of the Psi Cop, too lost in the struggle to realize the danger. Laughing, sharp and ugly, as he collapses, and fanning the flames that are consuming his mind.

_His name._ Talia's voice is thin, but present, and she tightens the hand that Susan had forgotten grabbing, thin fingers bands of ice around Susan's hand. She draws a deep breath, and there is a flare of ice in the bond, a needle-thin strike that withers the Psi Cop's name like a late frost on a new-sprouted field.

They make it back to their hotel, Neroon and Marcus several minutes behind them, having cleaned up behind them. Wrapping themselves in each other, clothes swiftly, if gently, stripped away in favor of skin contact. Repairing the damage that the Psi Cop had done, even in those minutes of contact. Soothing burns and anger, warming withered connections and frostbite.

Roses and leather, blood and fire, snow and jasmine, smoke and stone. Twists of black and red, grey and turquoise. Quiet chants from three different cultures mingling with humming silence.


End file.
